Hidden Meanings
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Just a little One-Shot based on episode 2x06. A moment between Audrey and Nathan after the car runs through the barricade. Rated T for character Death.


**A/N: Welp, since I'm having a horrible time trying to get another chapter for my other stories, I figured I could do another one shot. This is based off Nathan's death in episode 2x06: Audrey Parker's Day off. I hope you like it.**

**Also, I thought I'd throw this out there. I'm really loving writing some Haven one-shots so if you know of any awesome prompts let me know and I'll look into getting a story in. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven. **

As he arrived at the road block, the first thing Nathan did was pull out his cell phone. His numb fingers taking the familiar path that was Audrey's phone number. As promised, he needed to check in with her.

If he was being honest, he was more concerned with making sure she was ok. She was obviously shaken up by this whole experience and he wished more than was healthy that he could do something. He wished he could fix this for her and make everything ok again. She was always fixing everything for everyone else, why were the powers that be being so cruel?

Why couldn't he fix this for her?

"Nathan,"

As he expected, she picked up on the first ring. Her voice sounded weary, and even still Nathan felt a small shiver run its course through his body. She was an incredible woman. She had to be if his name on her lips was enough to make him feel. Or rather, make his body respond to the idea of feeling.

"Maybe you should catch a nap after this Parker, you sound tired," he said by way of greeting. Shortly after their partnership began, there didn't seem to be a need for a real greeting. They acted like they were just picking up a previous conversation, and they ended like it would be picked up in moments. The way they picked up and left off made it feel like they were supposed to always be together. Like they were making up for ever leaving each other's sides in the first place.

"I might. I feel like I've been awake for days. And checking all those shows could put anyone to sleep," Nathan could hear her attempt at a smile. Even though he was t next to her, he could see her clear as day.

"I've never seen so many kids' feet in my life," he told her as he walked around the barricade. He figured if she was trying to lighten the mood, the least he could do was help her. He knew without hesitation he would always jump before her if there was ever pain to be inflicted. Even without his trouble he would jump in front of crazy nail guns or pyromaniac teenagers. But in this case, he knew he could t take the pain for her, all he could do was help ease it.

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Next thing Nathan knew, Audrey was all business again, talking about the victim. Some good trying to make her forget had done. He found himself nodding along as he listened. She had a point; they did need to cover their bases. He could understand her wanting to be sure. He didn't much like the idea of seeing a child lying broken on the ground. He was honestly gad that he couldn't remember the days that happened before this one, he didn't think he would want to see the little body bloody and broken.

"And you're in the area where you found Duke?" Nathan asked. It was his way of reassuring her. Of making sure she realized that everything was going to be ok. They were going to fix this, just like they always did and she would be able to rest easy. No one was going to die on her, not a little girl and not Duke.

He looked around as he heard bells when Audrey finished affirming she was where she found Duke. As Audrey warned him of the oncoming accident Nathan found himself hoping. Hoping that maybe today would be the day it didn't happen. He didn't see any cars around that would cause an accident. Everything seemed rather quiet. Beyond the odd driver who gave him a dirty look as they drove by, the road was peaceful.

"I'm not making any friends, but it's pretty quite around here," he told her, having to hold back his smile. The longer the bells went, the more he started to hope. Maybe that was his downfall. As the bells reached their close and Audrey voiced her thoughts, he heard an almighty screech of tires and turned in time to see a car coming straight towards the barrier.

The feeling of complete numbness had become an everyday thing for him; however paralysis was something new all together. As he saw the car coming towards him, he froze completely. He didn't know what to do, his mind shut off and his eyes were wide. Next thing he knew he was face to face with the man driving as he was thrown onto the hood of the car and then over the rest, rolling off the trunk to land among the splinters of the barricade.

He took a deep, shaky breath and attempted to stand up as he heard people running. In his mind he was ok. If he was able to stand up, then there mustn't be any broken bones or anything serious. He had gotten off lucky.

As he turned he could see Audrey running towards him, a look of worry on her face. That look was what forced him to get up from there, turning towards her. He had to make sure she saw that he was ok. "I'm ok," he said, the hint of a smile on his face. He wanted to be brighter, more reassuring, but he was a little shaken up.

His face screwed a little in confusion when Audrey didn't look convinced. "Nathan," he heard her say, and watched as her eyes locked on his torso. "I'm-"he started to tell her he was ok again, but then he followed her eyes. There was a piece of wood sticking from his side, maybe the size of his forearm. His eyes went wide and he went to wrap his hands around the wood, and further inspect the damage.

He could hear Audrey saying his name again, he looked to her and all he could say was "Oh," he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. He couldn't feel anything, but it felt like his body was trying to rebel against him. He found he wasn't able to stand anymore, and he could see that the world around him was tilting. He was falling.

"No," he could hear Audrey say and then suddenly she was there, right in front of him, and he could only assume that she was helping to lower him to the ground. He knew he was going slower, and he looked over to her slightly to affirm his suspicions. He could faintly hear her muttering something once he was safely on the ground, and heard her call to someone to call 911.

As soon as she turned back to look at him, he was ready. "Beige sedan, male, older, medium build, I didn't get a plate," he told her as much as he could. Even if he was dying, he had to help. Besides, for all he knew, the day would restart and he would be fine, and this was just a trouble. If that were true, Audrey was going to need this information for the next time. Next time they would be ready.

As he took another shaky breathe and bend his neck to look at the wound. It was all so weird. "This is kinda strange," he told her. He was trying to stay calm, keep things normal. She had been so upset when she told him about the other two, he didn't want her to start blaming herself for this, and he didn't want these last moments they had together be spent in tears.

It would seem that his tactics weren't working. She seemed like she was even more upset that when he had spoken. She was rambling now. He couldn't help but hang on every word; he even found it in him to smile a little bit. He knew, he wasn't afraid to die, why would he? At least he had Audrey here with him in his last moments. In these last moments he could feel the soft skin of her hands on the back of his neck where she was supporting his head. It was like bliss. His only regret was not making his move before Brody came into the picture, but at least she was happy.

At least he knew she cared, if the look on her face was any indication, and that would be enough. He could see dark spot around the edges of his sight and it was getting harder for him to push the words he wanted from his lips. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't do that to her. If this really was it for him, he couldn't tell her that he loved her and leave her with some form of guilt for the rest of her life.

Not only that, but if this wasn't the end, if this day was going to repeat, he wasn't going to risk their friendship. He would wait for the perfect time, a time when he knew she could fully return his feelings and there wasn't death or other people standing in their way. No, he could be patient, and he would wait.

For now, all he could say was the next best thing.

"Doesn't hurt. The only thing I feel is you," he wasn't sure if she understood the hidden meaning behind those words. And that was the last thing he was able to say. He spent another moment watching her grief struck face and wishing he could lift his hand to lay it against her cheek and reassure her, and then everything went dark and he knew nothing more.


End file.
